Modern requirements for a computer system may require that a computer be utilized to run several operating environments, or operating systems, at once. In a typical embodiment, a logically partitioned data processing system may run a plurality of operating systems in one or more logical partitions. Each operating system resides in a logical partition, with each logical partition allocated at least part of a processor, an entire processor, or multiple processors from the computer. Additionally, a portion of the system's memory resources may be allocated to each logical partition. The logical partitions may be under the control of a partition manager and/or hypervisor. The partition manager and/or hypervisor may correspond to a part of system firmware and software that manages an allocation of resources to the operating systems and logical partitions as well as tasks to be performed by each logical partition. Over time, resource allocation may become sub-optimal (i.e., less than optimal) for one or more logical partitions, which may lead to decreases in processing efficiency and speed.
Consequently, there is a continuing need for improving logical partition resource allocation management.